The Common Room
by SquireSkai
Summary: So this is a take on a scenerio of what could have happened in the common room after the Gryffandor vs Slytherin match. I know its been done before but here's my take on one way it could have gone. One Shot.


Hey everyone this is a one shot that I wrote some time ago and thought I'd share with you since I was getting some reviews on my other story (You Were Always the One). Its pretty much a take on the party in the common room after the Gryffandor vs Slytherin match in sixth year. Hope you like it.

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the charaters or settings of Harry Potter. (Though I would love to.) They all belong to the rightful owner the brilliant J.K. Rowling.

The room was roaring with the win of the quittach championship. Gryffandors all around were praising Ron on his splendid keeper skills. They all chanted their version of Weasley is our king, making Ron feel like he was on top of the world. He looked down at the crowd that was cheering his name finally seeing him for who he was and not just another Weasley brother. Ron had never thought that he would ever get this much attention from his schoolmates. Although he was pleased about the attention there was only one person he really wanted to see. From his pedestal above everyone he was able of survey the crowd easily and found her trying to make her way up to her dormitory, passing by his raised platform.

When he spotted her he called her name, causing her to look around at him. All he could do was smile at her, and she smile back shyly. Before she could get any farther away from him he grabbed her arm and pulled her up onto the platform with him.

Saying she was surprised would have been quite an understatement. Hermione looked at Ron then at the crowd that was staring at them.

"Ron what are you doing?" she asked timidly.

"Something I've wanted to do for years," he answered with confidence.

With that he leaned in and planted his lips firmly against hers. Hermione was too in shock to notice the wild cheering that was going on in the common room once Ron had kissed her. All she took note of was that Ron's lips were moving against hers and she was staying painfully still. It took her a moment to finally respond, but when she did, Ron wasn't quite expecting it. While Hermione was still unsure of what all of it meant she sure wasn't going to miss an opportunity to kiss the man she'd pined over for years. Her palms stayed on his chest moving up and down feeling the toned muscles under this favorite Chuddly Cannons shirt that he had started to fill in. Teasingly they glided up to his shoulders skimming the small amount of exposed skin around his neck and collar bone. Holding onto is broad shoulders Hermione pulled him down a little more to her, running her fingers into his amazingly soft flaming hair. Her lips stayed attached to his though all this. She would part them slowly to allow Ron's tongue to explore her mouth, which she in turn did to his, tasting every bit of him that she could. He tasted like liquorish, a hit of butterbeer, and a new flavor Hermione knew she would never get tired of; the unmistakable taste of Ron. She couldn't describe it precisely but she knew it was a taste that she would be addicted to forever. That combined with the way Ron what running his hands up and down her back was driving her mental. His large hands were rough but Hermione saw them as nothing but gentle firm caressing. At times he would cup her face and hold her face in place as he kissed her with such passion that Hermione thought that she might fall over because her legs wouldn't be able to hold her up. His warm breath was on her face as he took in a deep breath in between his heated kisses.

"Oi! Why don't you two just get a room?" yelled Seamus as the two were getting more intensely into their kiss. For a second it seemed as though neither had heard him because they didn't make any move to separate, but they did once there were wolf whisles going around. Hermione had the decency to look embarrassed but Ron just looked down at her smugly.

"As happy as we are for you two just keep your snogging to a more private place will you?" Seamus teased.

At that Ron looked up and said, "Oh shut up, Seamus just cause you haven't got the most brilliant, and stunning witch at Hogwarts as your girlfriend, doesn't me you can get mad at me for having her."

The crowd started to chuckle at what Ron said. Ron even found himself smiling but it faltered a little when he saw Hermione looking at him strangely. Afraid that he had said the wrong thing Ron looked a bit frightened.

"Your girlfriend?" Hermione asked.

Ron watched her for a moment and noted that she was in the usual stance she took when she was getting ready for a row. Her arms were on her hips and her head was tilted a bit to the side waiting for him to answer her question.

"W… we..well…. I.." Ron couldn't help but stutter a bit at the way she was looking at him. "See the thing is…."

Hermione started to smile at him as he continued to trip over his own words. She shook her head before she got Ron's attention that had gone to something just above her shoulder since he couldn't seem to look her in the eye.

"Ron," she whispered. This got him to meet her gaze. "As much as I'd like for us to kiss and that mean we're together, I'm afraid I'm a bit more old fashion."

"Huh," Ron looked at her baffled.

Smiling Hermione wrapped her arms around his neck and spoke softly.

"I want you to ask me to be your girlfriend."

"Oh, I thought you were going to hex me to next week for kissing you."

"I will if you don't ask me the bloody question," she said playfully. The crowd chuckled at their little batter, but neither seemed to notice as they were both enthralled in each other.

"You swore." The amusement was evident in Ron's tone.

"Well it seems as if you've rubbed off on me, Mr. Weasley."

Grinning like a fool Ron encircled her waist with his arms and pulled her close.

"It seems I have." Leaning his forehead against hers Ron looked deeply in her eyes and was about to get lost in them when Hermione brought him back to reality.

"Ron, the question," she said expectedly.

"Right. Hermione Granger, will you be my girlfriend?"

"You didn't even have to ask."

She chuckled as Ron shook his head at her.

"You're mental you are," he teased.

"But you like me that way."

"That I do," Ron said pulling her into another breathtaking kiss.

Again the crowd cheered for the new couple, but they didn't take note of any of it. Not the cat calls or the wolf whistles not even the twins handing Ginny and Harry ten galleons each.

"How'd you know he'd actually do it, Harry?" Fred asked the bespectacled sixth year.

"Never underestimate the power of Felix Felisius." Harry was grinning from ear to ear as he watched his best mates settle into a couch by the fire.

"Wait I thought you didn't actually give it to him," Ginny said slightly worried.

"I didn't. But he doesn't know that." Harry threw the group of gingers a smug look before tugging Ginny along to join the party.

"I have to say Fred, never thought Potter was the kind to be so sneaky."

Shrugging Fred clapped his twin on the shoulder.

"I guess we've corrupted another one George."

They smiled at each other before they too joined to party. The Gryffandor tower rang with celebrations for the rest of the night everyone enjoying the victory over Slytherin, and Ron the battle for Hermione's affection.

Please read and review. I'd love to hear what you think about the story.


End file.
